Just Perfect
by Barney wait for it stintson
Summary: Basically, a bunch of Seddie fluff and love- no drama involving them. They are already together at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

"Carly! CARLY! I have a new fish! I named him fluffernutter! CARLY WHERE ARE YOU! Fine ill just go eat my chicken smoothie!"

Spencer walked into the kitchen to see Sam and Freddie making out on the floor, Freddie's shirt completely off and his hand up Sam's. "CARLY YOUR FRIENDS THAT HAVE NO LEGAL RIGHT TO BE HERE ARE KISSING PASSIONATELY ON OUR FLOOR!" He kicked them slightly but they didn't budge. He did it again, harder and Sam look up at him.

"Dude get the chiz out of here. Mamas losin her mojo!" Then Freddie whispered something in her ear. "Ok mamas got it back but you better scadattle before your face loses it awkward and ugly form!"

"My face is not awkward and ugly! The only reason you're saying that is cuz you think freddie has the most beautiful face in the world!"

She glared at him sternly and he threw his hands in the air, "Fine, fine I'll leave my house so you can resume touching each others breasts!" He ran out with arms flailing. Sam looked back at Freddie, beaming at him.

"That was really sexy what you said back there Fredbag." He raised his eyebrows and winked at her, "Anything for my purdy girly."

She glared at him, "Just kiss me before I question why I even hang out with you!" He licked his lips, "Thats a challenge im willing to oblige to." He leaned forward and nibbled her ear. She moaned loudly and urged him to continue. Freddie kissed her lightly starting from the ear and across her chin then down her neck. He was about to leave a love bite when she stopped him.

"Saaaaaaa-aaaaaammm! What's wrong?"

She slapped him, "Stop whining I know I'm irresistible but do you remember the thing CARLY told me not to tell you but I told you anyway?" After a moment of confusion his face lit up, "Ooh how she's losing her v-card tonight and she didn't want us to be too loud?"

After rolling her eyes , "Yeah Mr. Blunt. And you know I'm way to loud when you give me hickeys. So let's go to your place Frexy."

He stood up and held out his hand, "Shall we?" She smiled at him and stoop up. "Whateves." He rolled his eyes and put his hand around her waist. Just as they were about to leave the kitchen they heard footsteps coming down the stair. Eyes flashing with terror, Sam and Freside raced down to the floor.

"But baby we were so good together! And we were eachothers firsts!"

"I'm sorry Alexander but I want to see other people!"

"Whatever bitch!" Then the door slammed. Freddie and Sam shot up. Sam raced over to Carly, Freddie behind her. Sam looked over at Carly, "I'm sorry Carls I know this must be hard on you, losing your first." Freddie rubbed Sam's arm soothingly as she hugged her friend. Carly pushed her off and Sam and Freddie gave her a confused look.

"What gives?"

She rolled her eyes and hit Sam lightly in the arm, "Im fine! Jeez I broke up with him! I realized after tonight that sex is amazing! Well you too already know that your probably all over each other when I'm not here!"

sam shared a loving look with Freddie and they linked hands, "We haven't yet. Were waiting for our three year anniversary, so Haloween in two months. And I don't get it why did you break up with him?"

Carly laughed liked it was obvious, "Well now that my first time is done, I'm becoming a slut! I mean I want to sleep with as many people as possible! Well later im gonna go find some partners!"

Sam and Freddie watched her leave the house with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Sam looked at him seriously, "Freddie, you won't do that to me right? Leave me once you hit the jackpot?" By the end she was whimpering into his shirt. He pulled her closer to his chest and stroked her hair. He whispered in his ear, "I would never do that in a million trillion years ok baby? And if your not comfortable with this, we can wait as long as you need."

Sam looked up at him with loving eyes. She went on her toes and kissed him tenderly, "Thank you baby most boys only think of... You know..." He picked her up bridal style and laid her down onto the couch gently. He sat down next to her and she laid her head on his lap.

looking down adorably, "I love you so much Sammy."

"Back at cha. But if you ever tell anyone I was this mushy, let's just say Halloween will never happen."

"I wouldn't expect any different babe."

Touching her face lightly, tracing the patterns of her face, "This is perfect."

"Just perfect Fredster."


	2. Chapter 2

"come on you love it! Plus when you're drunk you might be able to get it on before Halloween!"

Sam glad and her menacingly, "first of all, we're waiting, and second of all we don't get hammered!" Carly rolled her eyes, "well no matter what you're coming. This is the back-to-school party at Wendy's! and it's one of the last ones EVER!"

Still shaking her head, Sam walked over to the fridge and confiscated Carly's ham. Getting an idea Carly perked up, "i'll get you all pretty like an a sexy dress so Freddie will be drooling all night!" She said with raised eyebrows.

Sam momentarily looked up from her ham, "Done." Just then the door open revealing Freddie. "Knock, knock! Hi beautiful." Sam looked up again and said, "Hey Freddo!" Then she resumed eating. Rolling his eyes, ready took a seat next to Sam and start playing with her hair. After watching them for a few minutes, Carly finally interrupted, "Hello Freddie!" He responded sternly without looking up, "Hi."

Carly just rolled her eyes and walked out the door to go to another one of her "dates" as she told Spencer. As soon as she walked out the door Sam shoved the last bit of ham in her mouth followed by Freddie being all over it.

* * *

At party

Freddie walked in with Sam on his back, her playing mindlessly with his hair. Then all of the sudden she yanked him by the hair, "Giddy up Frexy!" Then she spanked him, wincing in pain and pleasure he started running around the room. They were both laughing and smiling out of their minds not knowing all eyes were on them. He finally set her down and snapped around, smoothly putting his hands on her hips. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him as close as possible.

Carly, hearing all the woots and wanting to give them their privacy, pulled her shirt over her head and let the guys do whatever they wanted to her. Eventually, still with a naked top half, she made her way over to the dance floor.

Sam and Freddie sat on the love seat in the corner of the room. She was sitting on his lap and had her arms around his neck, both having hysterically happy looks on their faces. "I love you because you treat me like a princess."

"I love you because you make me tough."

"I love you because you are the only person in my life who cares about me no matter what."

"I love you because you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

"I love you because you just asked me to dance."

"I love you beca- Oh okay lets go."

they meandered up to the dance floor hand in hand. "Hey beautiful I need to go take a whiz I'll be right back!"

She glared at him and yelled at him as he ran off, "Way to ruin the moment baby!" Minutes later he came back as the lights dimmed and a familiar song started playing. She smashed her lips onto his momentarily. "You are the sweetest most amazing boyfriend in the world and you better not forget it!"

"I know then I'll literally be Running Away!" He sang with the song. She snorted while laughing, "You are such a dork Benson."

He tilted her head up, "But im your dork."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the beat. They were in their own little worlds, inhaling each other's scents. If they hadn't been they wouldve heard the people who weren't busy groping Carly awing. She looked into his eyes as he traced patterns on her back, "This is perfect."

He leaned down so their foreheads were touching, "Just perfect."


End file.
